Canon BA Prompts
by nightmares06
Summary: The home of any prompts from tumblr that are considered canon for Brothers Apart. Enter here for fun adventures with Dean and his four inch brother Sam! Each chapter is its own individual story.
1. Family Movie Night

**BA Canon:** Yes

 **Timeline:** During the two month stay at the motel while Sam's arm heals.

 **Original Prompt:** You know what would be really cute? Dean hosting a movie night for Sam and the family, complete with freshly made popcorn for the kids and a big pillow for them to relax on.

* * *

"Are you sure the two of you can handle this?" Walt asked gruffly, musing Kara's hair up while she waited next to him, bouncing up and down in unrestrained excitement for the night ahead.

Bree rolled her bright blue eyes. "Dad, of _course_ we can handle this! I'll keep an eye on the kids, and Sam will keep an eye on Dean! See? No problem."

Before Walt could argue with her further, she silenced him with a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, dad. Everything will be fine. Just enjoy the night off, alright?"

A shadow fell over the small family waiting near the dresser as Dean thudded over. "Sounds like you don't trust me!" he declared jokingly as he knelt down next to them. "I'll keep them _all_ out of trouble, don't you worry."

Sean gave a gasp of fear at the sheer size of Dean looming directly overhead. He ducked behind Walt, putting his adopted father between him and the giant. A little flash of hurt flickered in Dean's eyes before he expertly covered it up. As small as they were, Walt and Kara noticed immediately.

Kara peeked around Walt, her big grey eyes worried for her new friend. "It's okay!" she promised loyally. "He's really nice! And careful, and he always has yummy food!" She grabbed the older boy's wrist, hopefully tugging at it. "Dean's my friend, just like you!"

Sean begrudgingly let her lead him out, staring wide-eyed up at Dean.

Dean gave a friendly wave. "Hey there, champ," he said. "Ready for the movie?"

"Y-yeah," Sean managed hesitantly, gulping down his nerves. Walt put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it for support. Considering Sean had only lived at his new size for under a year, he was doing really good around a human.

Dean gave him a smile, then stretched his hand out next to the small gathering. "Your chariot awaits, m'lady," he said to Bree.

Bree grinned brightly at the old-fashioned phrasing. "Okay, c'mon guys! Dad needs to get back to his work!" She ushered the kids over to the massive palm, ignoring the steady pulse that throbbed beneath their soft-soled shoes as they stepped on. It served as a continuous reminder that they were actually standing in the hand of a massive hunter, completely in his control.

And trusting him willingly with their lives. A trust he'd _earned_.

Sean was the last to join them on the living platform, staring hesitantly at the massive fingers that stretched away, curling up at the end. A slight twitch in Dean's pinkie made him jump, then Bree's calm hand was on his shoulder.

She smiled understandingly at him as he glanced up at her. "I know he's big," she said in a soft voice that Dean wouldn't be able to hear. "But he saved your life before, just like he saved mine and Sam's. So you shouldn't hold his size against him, alright?"

Sean nodded back, his mouth dry. He let her lift him into her arms as she stepped to the center of the palm. With everyone on, the fingers curled up around them in preparation to soar into the air.

Bree buried her head against Sean's neck in a stage whisper, making him giggle at the way the words tickled. "Now, give him the signal for me, okay? My hands are a little full."

Laughter tapering off, Sean lifted up his hand in a thumbs-up at Dean, smiling at the expansive face above them. His hand quickly went back to clutching her neck as Dean started to stand, the three of them lifted up into the air as though they weighed nothing.

Of course, compared to Dean they _didn't._

Sean caught one last glimpse of Walt as the floor dropped away, the older man turning back towards the wall to go finish the work he'd left behind to get them safely out to Dean.

Walt and Christian had recently taken down a rat in the bowels of the motel. Currently, Christian was up to his elbows getting the meat jerkied before it spoilt, and Walt was tanning the hide. With that much hide to spare, he'd be able to get some new shoes made for the refugees Dean had rescued, a welcome item after losing their homes and most of their belongings. He'd already put some of his other stored hides to use making Kara a new bag to replace her small one.

Any train of thought on Sean's mind vanished as Dean took his first step, clearing a vast amount of distance so easily. Sean clutched closer to Bree, eyes darting around in amazement at his surroundings.

Dean's massive chest took up half of his world. The hand they were on was kept braced against that warm flannel wall, giving the passengers a solid wall to lean against if they needed it. Dean's second hand hovered nearby, ready to catch anyone that fell or slipped off. Not that any of them would venture near the edge. Even Kara was wary of the height.

Down below, the motel room stretched away. Held this high up, the three of them were close to Sean's original height, giving him a nostalgic air as he glanced around. His eyes shone at the memories, but there was no sadness in him.

He had a family, and they cared for him. What more did he need?

Their destination came into view after Dean turned. A huge pillow was set up in front of an expansive laptop, waiting patiently for them. Sam, already settled in the center with his broken arm still in the makeshift sling, waved at them.

"You're holding up the movie, slowpokes!" he hollered across the distance.

Above them all, Dean snorted in amusement. A gust of air hit his hand, making Sean tighten his hold on Bree further as his hair was tousled by the giant's breath.

"Not everyone gets the luxury of handicapped parking, pint-size. You'll survive a few extra minutes of waiting." The deep voice, heard from so close, was the equivalent of the rumbles of an earthquake as it shifted the tectonic plates. Even the firm hand supporting them trembled a little at the sound.

Soon enough, they were lowered to the pillow. Kara bounced off eagerly, only to fall in a pile when the plushy ground gave way underneath her feet. As Bree helped Sean off at a more sedate pace, Dean's other hand came over, plucking Kara off the pillow and settling her squirming form right next to Sam.

While they all found their own seat on the pillow with Sam and Bree flanking the kids, Dean grabbed the popcorn and soda (and bonus Raisinets) from the table. Everyone got their very own buttery kernel, raisinet, and a bottlecap of soda (with a strict warning from Dean to let the bubbles settle; they'd learned their lesson the first time Sam had tried soda while small). Dean started up the movie with a resounding click on his laptop, his arm briefly stretching over the four small watchers on the pillow.

 _Thumbelina_ began to run on the 15" laptop screen, casting the four small viewers into their own version of a movie theater. The movie completely enthralled the girls and eventually even caught Sean's attention. Sam and Dean shared a smile behind everyone's backs, glad their choice had panned out. It wasn't a movie either of them would ever have watched on their own, but considering that their family would never have the chance to do a movie night like this without Dean around, pride had been pushed aside.

As Thumbelina was being captured by Ms. Toad, Bree and Kara both clutched each other fearfully. Dean ended up stretched out behind the pillow with his arm curled protectively around it. The girls huddled between his index finger and thumb, staying in the warm cave his hand created for comfort and safety. He leaned his head on his arm, listening to Sam compare Sean to Prince Cornelius.

With his family happy and protected and completely trusting of him, Dean smiled, letting himself relax.


	2. New - Walt

A short little prompt that came about from a post on tumblr! 3

Featuring my borrower family, Walt, Mallory and Briella Watch, along with Katrine and Brennan, the never-before seen parents of Sam's friend growing up, Krissy!

* * *

A thin scream pierced the darkness.

Walt quickly had to pull his hand out of Mallory's grip, shifting to cover her mouth and stifle her cries. Noise was dangerous, noise could get them all caught or killed.

Normally, Mallory knew this as well as Walt, but right now she was beyond caring.

"Shhh, shhh…" Walt comforted his little wife, carefully cupping his hand under her small chin to tilt her face towards him. "You're doing great, sweetheart."

Mallory's shoulders shook, and tears ran down her face, but she met Walt's piercing, blue-eyed gaze with her own. Her face was red, and her hair was streaked with sweat.

"Give her this," Katrine said, bustling over to press a moist torn shred of a paper towel into Walt's hands. "On the forehead, cool her down." She grinned at Mallory. "He's right, you're doing great," she cooed, long years showing in the lines on her face. "Brennan will be back with food for everyone."

Walt dabbed the cloth against Mallory's face, brushing the sweat away. He pushed away any of his fears for her, knowing how dangerous labor could be. If he'd known it was like this, he wouldn't have wanted her pregnant, or to risk her frail constitution. But when Mallory had been Katrine's midwife earlier that year for the quiet Krissy, they'd kept both the men busy and out of the house.

The next contraction hit, but this time Mallory held in her cry. Her body seized up, almost writhing.

"Walt, hold her down! Don't let her get hurt!" Katrine commanded severely.

Walt took Mallory's hand again, letting her slim fingers grab onto his and clench with all her might. Another contraction hit, and then…

A little cry came from where Katrine was, and she straightened with a tiny bundle in her arms, wrapped in the blue and pink cloth Mallory had made just for the occasion. With expert ease, Katrine swaddled the child up and gave Walt a brilliant smile.

"It's a girl."

Walt almost didn't breathe as the tiny bundle was placed into his arms. Mallory slumped down into herself, almost shrinking into the nest of fabric they'd set up for her.

"Did you hear that?" Walt asked, his face glowing as he looked from the tiny child to his young wife. "It's a girl. Briella, that's Mallory, your mom."

Mallory opened her eyes slowly, and managed a smile of her own. Walt knelt on the floor, and held the baby out to Mallory.

"You did it," he whispered proudly.


	3. Pretend - Kara

The second one-word prompt taken, which was to be about Kara and the word Pretend.

Featuring Kara, her fellow kid Sean, who was cursed by the witch like Sam and rescued by the brothers, and Kara's daddy Christian, sometime after Sam and Dean leave the motel.

* * *

"Okay, now _you_ pretend to be the big human, here to save everyone!"

Kara gave Sean a big grin, excited about the game he'd introduced her to. Playing pretend, something that humans did when they didn't have any toys (not that she had toys, but most of her time was spent learning the rules about their life under the floorboards).

Sean flushed red. "Y-you mean like Dean, when he saved everyone?" he asked shyly, always nervous when he thought about the human that had rescued Kara's daddy.

Kara nodded excitedly. "Yeah! Just like that! He beat up the bad guys and got everyone out, just like in the stories!"

She slapped her little hands against the floor, pushing herself up. Throwing her hands out as far as she could (barely two inches wide, but she tried), she declared. "He's the biggest, safest human, and he helped us!"

"Kara?" A voice came from outside the room. Christian stuck his head in, his grey eyes finding his daughter and Sean instantly in the darkness he was adapted too. "You two should get to sleep, sweetie. It's past your bedtime."

"Aww!" Kara said in disappointment. "But we were gonna pretend to be Dean, here to save everyone!"

Christian came in to tuck her into bed. "You can play tomorrow," he smiled at her. "Sean's staying with us for a few days. There's plenty of time for games later."

She let him slide her under the covers, bundling down into the fabric nest she loved so much. "You think Dean will come back and see us?" she asked tiredly.

Christian leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Of course he will," he said. "We're his family, remember?"

He tucked Sean in next, smiling at the formerly-human boy. Sean was still very shy around everyone, but he was adapting to his new life faster than expected. They'd decided to give him a few days away from the little home Walt and Bree were sharing with Krissy and her family, so he could spend time with Kara again. They'd bonded fast, the only two kids in the motel.

"Sleep tight, okay?" Christian said, and he got sleepy mumbles in return. He let the fabric fall back over the doorway, letting the curtain block the small children from the world. Where they could be safe for a while.


	4. Dreaming - Bree

As you might imagine, I'm on a roll with the one-word prompts. I think the other prompts I've gotten are too specific. I just can't get myself to write them. These give me a lot more creative license to develop my world.

Here is a bit of background for Bree, before the events of Taken

* * *

Three strokes. Flip. Four strokes. Flip.

Alone in her small dollhouse, Bree contented herself counting the time as she brushed her hair. The Mangas family was out for the day, at some park or another, and Briella Watch was left on her own to pass the time.

Only a passing thought was given to the people she knew were in the storage room, waiting to be sold. She _couldn't_ think too much about them, there was nothing she could do. She was sealed away, trapped in a house inside a room with all entrances to the walls sealed off.

This family knew the tricks, after all.

Three strokes. A quick flip of her hair, and a garishly pink doll hairbrush went through the strands of golden hair while Bree stared into the clouds outside the window. Long eyelashes closed, and a tear hid at the side of her eye.

People were trapped, and she was up here, with her head in the clouds. Every night, she was plagued by thoughts of what could have been. Her only release was in sleep, in dreams of her old home with her mother and her father. Mallory's constant smile at her while she took her first steps, Walt's stern pride as he taught her how to climb.

Every night, she saw their faces in her dreams and they pushed back the dark cloud that hung over her head. She had to hide it, though. Beth couldn't know what she was thinking.

They couldn't take away her dreams.

Four strokes. Flip.


	5. Rainbow - Alyssa

My next prompt brings us back to the burrow in the field behind Bobby's house, to a small little girl named Alyssa with exciting news for her daddy.

* * *

"Da! Da!"

The bright and cheery seven year old girl ran down the well-worn path of the burrow, and Arthur found himself catching her in his arms as she leapt the last few inches in her excitement. Her bright red curls bounced as she landed, giggling the whole way.

Arthur couldn't hold in a smile at her exuberance. Moments like this reminded him why they'd moved out of the massive house. There was a false safety indoors, one that he'd seen through the moment he realized that a _hunter_ lived there. Here, in this burrow, his family could be safe, with food they caught and grew themselves. Alyssa could thrive.

"What is it, kiddo?" he asked as he bounced her once in the air and let her drop to the ground. The little girl clasped his hand between hers, and dragged him towards the entrance.

"You gotta see!" she declared, almost digging her heels into the softened dirt under their feet. The last few days of rain had left everything moist. Damp walls, damp hair, damp clothes. The pit of coals burned bright, though, and there was enough heat in that room to keep the elderly warm.

The light increased ahead, and Arthur picked up his little girl to give her a piggyback ride through the last of the mud. Carefully dug canals throughout the burrow served to direct the water into the creek behind their home, but it never got rid of _all_ the water. If the burrow ever flooded, Arthur knew they'd have to find a new home, but so far it had served them well.

"Look!" Alyssa giggled, kicking her muddied feet in excitement. Arthur had to put a hand on her legs to calm them, and he squinted.

Above the tall stalks of grass that grew in the field, blue skies shone. Dark clouds were hovering around the edges, threatening the sanctity of their home, but a rainbow stretched from one end of the world to the other. Arthur caught his breath at the sight, astounded.

Those years they lived in the walls, they'd never had the opportunity to come out of hiding and see something to precious. But now, it was theirs for the taking.

"Thanks kiddo," Arthur breathed.

Alyssa giggled, and propped her arms on his head. This rainbow was her best find yet.


	6. Wish - Nixie

Nixie + wish is the basis of the next prompt.

When you're a water sprite, it's easy to be confused with a fairy for giving wishes...

* * *

The summons was clear, and Nixie paused in her morning ablutions to cock her head to the side.

Aretha glanced over at her sister, her wings glistening in the morning air. "You will answer?" she asked, her tone as patronizing as it ever was. She gave her wings a flick to get the precipitation from the morning rain in the rainforest off, ready for flight.

Nixie ignored the tone of voice, as she always did. Alone of her sisters, she would never miss a summons. "It is who we are," she reminded Aretha gently. "We must stop ignoring the calls."

Before Aretha could respond, Nixie twisted the air and water around herself, vanishing and following the summons as only a sprite of aeternum could. It was the only time they could travel to the human world without using the portal itself to travel, and it brought her right to her destination.

The human world was always a shock, more because of how it changed each time she was summoned than anything. The size she was prepared for; no sprite stood over four inches in height, the fire sprites were the closest to that. Nixie's wings vibrated once, and she alighted on the edge of the book used for the summons, the glow of the summoning magic fading away from her.

Brown eyes full of tears stared back at her, wide at the sight of the small sprite the summons had brought forth. Nixie waited patiently as the young girl, no more than twenty in her estimation, recovered from the realization that the summoning had worked.

"I am Nixie," she introduced herself, as she always did. "Why have you summoned me?"

Hundreds of summonings in the past left her prepared for anything that might happen. Many times, she was brought forth to heal the dying or restore the poisoned waters of war. It was her reason for creation, along with guarding the flower of gold.

The girl's face was framed by dark hair, and it bobbed as she shook her head in surprise. "B-but you… you're _real?_ Really real?"

Nixie did not deign to answer, merely watching the area around her with a curious eye and taking in the objects used to summon her. The circle could use some work, but the symbol in the center was well-drawn.

"Okay," the girl pulled herself together and straightened. "I want you to make me the prettiest girl in school. That way they stop making fun of me! I'm not a geek!"

Nixie sighed at that. "Child, do you not know who you have summoned?" she asked gently. "I am a sprite. Wishes I do not grant. What you want is beyond my power."

"B-but…"

"You should ignore what others say," Nixie said firmly, thinking of Aretha and her constant dislike of what Nixie persisted in doing. "All that matters is who we are to ourselves. Letting their words bother you gives them power over you."

She let her wings vibrate again, and lifted off from the book, whipping the pages and the girl's hair into a mess. The girl opened her mouth. "No, wait!"

With a twinkling, Nixie severed the summoning and vanished back into aeternum.


	7. Snow - Kara

A look back at Kara's time alone is the basis of the next prompt, Kara + snow. Christian is missing, and this happens during the course of Taken.

* * *

Kara sniffled, brushing away a tear as she curled into a ball.

Her dad was gone. Christian was gone, and she had no idea how to get him back.

Her tiny form was hidden away in the walls, just like he'd always told her to do if she was in trouble. Stay out of sight, out of reach, beyond notice by any _humans_. She had to choke down her cries, forcing herself to stay quiet in the vents.

She'd run long and hard to get away from that terrible, horrid room where he'd been taken from. Why? Why him, why now, why did she have to lose the last person she had in her life?

Her mom was gone, nice old Mikael had vanished a week ago, and now daddy had followed, grabbed in huge hands.

She blinked her grey eyes open again, and uncurled enough to creep along the vent. The metal was cold to the touch, but it wasn't on. If she heard the clanking motors activate deep in the bowels of the motel, she'd be forced to find a new place to hide.

Ahead, there was a slit. She came up to it, peering out to see where she was.

One of the motel rooms stretched out before her, and she very nearly ducked back down. But there were no humans up and about, just one guy sitting on the bed down there. The television was on nearby, and she stared at it. Her dad had told her about televisions before. How they could show humans things that happened very far away.

This one had a white forest on the screen, and her grey eyes reflected the sight of gentle snowflakes landing on the ground.

It was so peaceful and idyllic. A scene that Kara would never be able to see outside of the walls.

She took a deep breath, holding the image in her head. Peace. She needed to get her daddy back so they could find some peace of their own.

The human shifted, and her terrified eyes flashed back to him. He was _huge_. Why did humans have to be so massive?

Him moving caught her attention to something she'd missed. On his shoulder, there was another man.

The human's voice was drowned out by her shocked reaction. She almost scrambled away from the vent, then inched forward once more to see if she'd been imagining things.

But no. It wasn't her imagination. There was a man on the human's shoulder, and he looked as relaxed as anyone she'd seen. No fear, no worry. Casual words exchanged between the two of them as they argued over what they should do next. The human stood and snapped off the television, dispelling the image of the snowy forest.

Kara blinked, then her resolved firmed. When the human wasn't around, she needed to talk to this new guy. _Sam._

Maybe he could help her find her daddy.


	8. Flowers - Mallory

The prompt of Mallory + Flowers brings us back to the young family as Bree grows older, and Walt has dug himself into a hole with his petite wife.

* * *

How could he?

Mallory found herself accidentally ripping the fabric in her aggravation, instead of her nimble fingers slipping between the threads to coax them apart. Dethreading like this was the best way to get workable string, that wasn't too thick for their delicate skin. Coarse fabric might be fine for humans, with their impervious skin, but it would chafe a person Mallory's size.

Walt had the audacity to tell her that she needed to stay in the house. As though he couldn't stay home for once and watch their toddling daughter, only just now taking her first steps.

Bree sat to the side on the floor, enthralled with the fabric toy Mallory had made for her. She hefted it up with a quiet squeal of enjoyment, her mouth widening in a toothy grin. She already had all her front teeth, and the back ones were starting to peek out.

It wasn't that Mallory didn't love spending time at home with her daughter. It was the fact that Walt always wanted to keep her inside. He never brought home the _right_ colors for fabric, and she just wanted a chance to go out searching for herself. She could always just leave one night, she supposed, but that wasn't fair to anyone. At least she knew that Walt was going to be out. He would fret if she vanished, but they couldn't leave their daughter alone to search.

A scraping sound came from the entrance to their small home under the floorboards, and Mallory glanced up. Walt could be seen coming in with a sheepish look on his face. His hands were tucked behind his back.

Mallory stuck her nose up and turned back to her fabric.

She did her best to ignore him as he came over to her, one hand gently stroking down her back. He gave her neck a kiss, and she tried to squirm away, refusing to let him win his way back so easily.

"I thought things over," Walt whispered, and _that_ caught her attention. His voice was truly contrite.

She turned to him to grace him with a raised eyebrow and a severe look on her face.

Walt knelt down, his right hand still behind his back. "I talked to Katrine," he said honestly, but continued before she could berate him for going to her best friend behind her back. "She is going to watch Bree for us tomorrow, so we can go out." He gave her a hesitant, hopeful smile, pulling his hand from behind his back to reveal a purple snapdragon.

Mallory gasped in surprise as her hands flew to her mouth. The scent that washed over her meant it was a real flower, carefully gathered from outside where the motel they made their home in planted its gardens.

She took it carefully, stroking the soft surface of the flower petal.

"I don't want to keep you locked up inside," Walt said, his blue eyes full of remorse. "I just don't want the humans finding you. You don't even have a way to defend yourself! I need you - _we_ need you. So… I'm sorry?"

Mallory sighed, and wrapped her arms around him to forgive him. She planted a soft kiss on his lips before nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "So where are we going while Kat watches Bree?" she asked, a pleased smile on her face.

Walt put two hands on her shoulders, pushing her away so they could look into each other's eyes. "I was thinking we could spend some time under the overhang," he said, his eyes glittering with mischief.

The overhang was one of three places in the motel that they could actually sit outside and watch the world pass them by. Fresh air, the wind on their faces, and enough cover to keep out of sight of any birds of prey that might hover around. Too high up for the humans on the ground to see them. There was another place Walt knew of, one he hadn't shown her, that he used for his leatherwork. He would stretch out the hides of any rats he found and killed in the motel and leave them to tan.

They'd lived there since before it was a motel, back when _Trails West_ was simply a bed and breakfast. Walt knew the layout of the place better than anyone alive, better than even the humans. He knew where to tap into the water so no one would notice, he knew (and had built, as the humans built) many ways in and out of the rooms near where they lived.

"That sounds wonderful," Mallory said, leaning her head against his chest and listening to his heart beat. It helped calm her, and took away the rest of her anger from earlier.

Bree giggled over in her place on the floor, and tossed her fabric up.


	9. Witchcraft - Celeste

The prompt for Witchcraft came with no name attached, so I chose to go with the lovely Celeste... the witch who started it all back in Brothers Apart!

* * *

Celeste let a look of disgust cross her face as she stared down her opponent.

The others in the coven were pallid, weak, disgusting excuses for witches. Celeste stood tall, her own powers outstripping them by far.

"I will not share my secrets with others," she declared loudly, her eyes bright with distaste for having to deal with such lowly servants.

The leader stood, slowly uncoiling from her stone chair. "You stand against us?" she ask in a throaty growl, her red-rimmed eyes narrowing.

"I do not care where you stand," Celeste replied back, her voice as mild as it ever was. Blonde, tall, and busty, she cut an intimidating figure wherever she went, a boon to the glamour she wore to cover up her true form. If they could see her original body… well these women would not be so keen on learning her secrets. Not all paths were desired, no matter that immortality could be hers to give and share with them.

"You must stop you experiments," the leader commanded. Black robes coiled around her, sometimes giving the impression of smoke.

Even their glamour was predictable.

"Perhaps you would like to be the next I experiment on," Celeste said, still mild.

A collective gasp came from those ringing where she stood. "But I thought it only worked on _children!_ " a woman on the left exclaimed. Her child was one of the ones Celeste had taken for herself.

Celeste stared straight at her, refusing to allow these women anonymity. "You know nothing of me. And little of my powers."

Bored with the conclave, she ripped her hand through the air. The leader of the coven was tossed against the wall, and Celeste advanced while the others withdrew.

"You will not interfere with _me,_ " Celeste hissed. "Or I shall have your entrails for dinner. I have been given a task by he who rules Hell himself, and no one shall stand in my way."

Then she was gone, and all that proved she'd been there was a brand, burned into the lead witch's forehead and glowing with the brightness of the sun. The women wailed as they read the message she had left.

Her true name.


	10. Music - Krissy

This happens before the events of The Schism of Fire and Water. Krissy wanders the vents to clear her mind, and checks on Dean.

Original prompt: Music + Krissy

* * *

It was late, but Krissy found herself wandering the passageways and vents in the walls on her own.

Normally, she would wait until someone else was willing to go. She didn't like to venture close to the human rooms on her own. Lessons drilled into her mind from her father and her mother, back in those happy years before everything had changed, taught her the dangers of humanity.

Those lessons stuck fast after her father was gone, and her mother withdrew from the world, leaving Krissy and her young brother Bennett to fend for themselves.

Walt was amazing. He'd come to live with them after Krissy had dragged him out of the ash herself, saving his life as he'd saved theirs since. He helped find enough food for everyone to eat, brought home more supplies than Krissy ever dreamed of finding on her own now that her best friend Sam was gone.

Of course, Sam was back now, along with his older brother.

Dean.

No one had ever expected them to reappear, Krissy least of all. She knew Walt had hoped to see his erstwhile adopted son again, but those were dreams and fantasies best left to musings. Sam appearing on her doorstep had been the last thing she'd ever expected.

And so she wandered, and wondered.

Sam's arm was broken, so he was staying in the walls with them until he healed. She'd noticed a nervousness about him that hadn't been there when he left with Dean. It wasn't hard to figure out that his recent injury had forced him to confront truths better left to the subconscious.

He was _afraid_ , just like her.

Krissy paused at the slits of a vent, drawn to the light. She knew what room she was over, and only just managed to get herself close enough to see out. She didn't want to risk the human glancing up and seeing her.

The large hunter was sprawled out on his bed. The television was on in the background, but the sound was turned off. In his hand was curled what she'd heard called a… 'music player,' or an 'iPod.'

Humans sure had strange names for things.

Dean was wearing earbuds, so Krissy let her guard relax a little. She could hear the music, a soft rock that Sam had talked about while they were growing up, leaking from the buds. He'd never hear her with those on. Even a hunter's senses could be dampened down.

For a moment, she stared at him, trying to imagine him standing at the same height as Sam. He didn't _look_ that scary, not laying on the bed, his eyes closed and his face so peaceful. Kara talked about him nonstop, and for a moment Krissy could see it.

Then her phobia caught up to her and she stumbled away from the edge of the vent. The soft music vanished, and her breath caught as she realized he might have _heard_ that.

"Sam?" came a deep call, a hopeful note resounding in it. For over three weeks Sam had been in the motel, and Krissy knew that he hadn't gone back to see Dean yet.

She slowed her breathing and pulled herself out of sight around a corner. A shadow dampened the light, and she covered her mouth.

"Sammy? That you? I've got some salad, if you wanted to come visit…" Dean's voice trailed off, sounding forlorn and lost. Krissy had to blink back surprise at that.

The light came back, and she heard the human stomping away.

Maybe she'd see how Sam was feeling. Human or not, Dean sounded _lonely._ No one deserved to be forgotten like that.


	11. Awaken - Arthur

Arthur Harbor and his family live in the field behind Bobby Singer's house, and one night find themselves waking up to an unexpected animal attack.

Original prompt: Awaken + Arthur

* * *

The burrow was dark, calm.

In the largest room, the two sentries kept watch. One would occasionally add to the pit of coals, stirring it around with a large stick to keep them from going out. The other paced from the front entrance, which looked out on the field they lived in, all the way to the back entrance, where the creek trickled peacefully by.

Nets, woven by the women, were left in the water. They would be checked first thing in the morning for any minnows that might have found their way into their clutches. The fish would be descaled and would become their meal for the next day. If they caught enough, they might even be able to make fish stew, a staple down in the burrow.

Arthur, the erstwhile leader of the tiny community that lived under the ground in the warrens and tunnels they'd both found and built themselves, slept peacefully through the night.

His young daughter, Alyssa, slept in one of the nearby rooms that branched off of his. She was almost thirteen now, and itched to live in a place of her own like the others. His rule was she had to wait until she was at least fourteen. He didn't want his only living relation to be too far from him, even in their safe world.

So late that night it was almost morning, there was a rumble overhead. Arthur sat bolt upright, his eyes going straight to the ceiling as dirt and debris rained down on him.

Something was happening.

As he tore out of his home, he shouted to Alyssa, "Stay down here! Don't come up until we send the signal everything is safe!" She covered her mouth, her green eyes watery from the combination of sleep and fear that hit her.

He reached the top, and one of the wooden spears they sharpened up for protection was thrown to him. Arthur was as prepared as anyone to protect their home, and he caught it with the ease of long years, following the others to the main entrance.

Loud barks drowned out the rumbles, and Arthur and the others skid to a halt at the sight before their eyes.

The new dog that lived up at the House they'd come from was there, but he wasn't the source of the angry snarls and scratch marks that marred the entrance. The massive black Rottweiler was holding another animal pinned to the ground, a raccoon whose dexterous claws could reach into the burrow and pull people out to snack on if they happened too close to an entrance while it was around.

With a resounding growl, the dog bared its teeth. They sealed around the raccoon's throat, and ended the threat.

Even Arthur, with long years and harsh days behind him already, had to look away. The dog didn't leave the corpse there, sitting on their front doorstep. It pulled the raccoon away, and vanished into the stalks of grass.

Long moments passed, and Arthur waited with the sentries and defenders. His arms shook, knowing they were helpless if the dog came back and wanted to dig up their home.

Ten long, arduous minutes passed before they heard anything else. Panting, the dog trotted up out of the grass. Arthur snapped his spear up, holding it defensively in front of him. The others followed suit.

Instead of an attack, the dog sniffed towards the entrance and let out a long, whining growl. It stretched out on its belly, expressive brown eyes blinking at the people guarding their home.

"I don't believe it," Arthur heard a voice say, and was shocked to find it was his own.

His spear dropping to the ground, he found himself taking a step forward.

"Arthur, get back here!" one of the others snapped, and he recognized Neera's voice.

He waved her off.

The dog simply watched his approach, nose twitching as he came in range. He held up his hands. "Thank you for saving us," Arthur enunciated carefully, laying a hand on the dog's snout.

The chocolate brown eyes closed, and to his surprise, the dog let out a moan of contentment. Arthur's face split into a grin, and he rubbed the fur with greater abandon, thanking their protector.

And so Arthur and his people adopted Rumsfeld much the same way as Rumsfeld adopted them.


	12. Green - Krissy

Mallory Watch spent many days teaching Krissy how to sew as well as she could while Walt and Sam went out to get enough supplies for both families.

Original prompt: Krissy + Green

* * *

"Ow!"

With a startled exclamation, Krissy drew her hand away from the needle she was trying to work with. A droplet of blood glistened on her fingertip, wavering as her hand shook.

"Here, let me see," Mallory's soft voice came, and a careful hand wrapped around Krissy's slim wrist.

Mallory had decided to take the day to show Krissy some of the ropes on her sewing techniques. The boys were all out of the house except for Krissy's younger brother, Bennett, who stayed back at her place to watch over their ailing mother. Sam and Walt would come back with enough food for both families, with any luck, and they would help support each other as best they could. It was good for Krissy to get out from time to time like this. She needed to get some space to herself, and she was one of the most adept people when it came to tiny, intricate movements.

They'd begun with dethreading some of the fabric Sam had found for them. A combination of blues and greens, Mallory was thrilled to have some color to work with for once. Krissy had claimed the green, and was trying her best to mimic the sewing techniques of Mallory. She was getting there, and one day might be able to make clothing like the jeans and jackets Sam and Walt were so fond of. Human designs really were versatile, no matter than they made the Watch family stand out among people their own size. It wasn't like they went to gatherings very often.

Mallory blotted the blood from Krissy's hand. "It'll get easier as you go," she said with a gentle smile. She held out her hand. As small and slim as her fingers were, the fingertips were covered with calluses from long years of sewing. Mallory poked at her fingertip with a needle. "I can barely feel it now," she said with a grin.

Krissy's eyes were wide. At just over seventeen, she idolized the older woman. Mallory was one of the few staples in her life, which was why she'd claimed all the green fabric. It was Mallory's favorite color. If Krissy could make something to thank her with, it would need to be green.

Once her finger stopped throbbing, Krissy resumed her careful actions. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth and she concentrated hard on the fabric, determined to make the green dress that she saw in her mind a reality.


	13. Thunder - Sean

The last short prompt I did online a while back. Thunder + Sean, from Brothers Apart.

Trying to find time to do the rest hasn't been going well for me, but I'm hopeful I'll have more of these in the future. Someone go tell my work I have a personal life! Lol.

* * *

An echo of thunder rolled around Sean, and he dove underneath the scraps of fabric that made up his 'nest.'

Standing at only three inches in height, the young boy blinked out at the world from his protective cocoon, huge tears flowing from his eyes. This was _wrong_. Everything was wrong, and he was scared.

Summoned by the yelp he'd heard, Walt Watch limped around the doorway that lead to the room Sean was staying in. The older man held his side tenderly, and Sean remembered hearing that his entire home had caved in on him, knocking him just out of range of a fire that raged. Walt was as lucky as Sean to be alive.

But at least he was _used_ to being small.

"Hey, there," Walt said, sitting next to Sean's protective fort. "How are you hanging in?"

Sean said nothing, just blinked blearily at the older man. Another rumble of thunder came, this time with the rhythmic sounds of footsteps accompanying it. That made him dive down, out of sight. He hated the reminder of how small they were.

Walt put a hand on the top of the piled-up fabric. Krissy and Bennett had given up the extra room for Sean, since he wasn't used to sharing with anyone the way they were. They were staying in the same room as their mother, and Walt had the room next to Sean's. The young boy reminded him so much of Sam all those years ago. Afraid and alone and lonely. Forced to confront realities that no child deserved.

"Look, they don't know we're here," Walt said wisely. "They won't hear us, they won't bother us. Sam once told me that humans had a way of getting through thunderstorms if young children were afraid. He said to just think of it as God getting a shower, and the thunder as his footsteps. Those humans up there are the same. Just walking around, minding their own business."

Sean peeked out at Walt. "B-but if they _find_ us…" he said in a half-moan of fear.

Walt ruffled his hair. "They won't," he promised. "We've got a safe home here. Besides, if it wasn't for humans, we wouldn't have much to eat, now, would we?"

Sean blinked back at him, looking unconvinced.

"If you want, I can stick around for a bit," Walt offered. "Staying in a strange place all alone can be scary."

Sean rubbed his eyes. "I'd like that," he said shyly. "It's just all so… different…"

"Sam said the same thing when we first found him," Walt nodded. Sean's wide eyes encouraged him to continue. Though Sean had never met Sam, he'd heard all about his rescuer from Krissy and Bennett. "He was just about your age back then…"

Walt told stories about Sam's first days cursed until Sean couldn't hold his eyes open any longer, and the young boy drifted off to sleep.


	14. Reunited

A little prompt written for helloootricksterr!

This little story is placed after Music and right before Family Movie Night. This is canon Brothers Apart!

* * *

Sam leaned against the wall of the small entrance that lead to Dean's room. The sight of the dust was familiar and didn't bother him in the way it caked his boots. He was far more focused on what he could hear.

Inside the room, Dean had settled down at the table after moving around some, tossing what sounded like clothing into a pile. It wasn't surprising, they'd been there for almost a month now. Dean would have to make a trip to the local laundromat if he wanted to wash the reek out of his clothes.

Sam suspected why Dean was putting it off so long, and it all tied into Sam. Just a month ago, he was taken from his brother. Treated like nothing more than a toy, his arm snapped for speaking up against his captors, Sam's harrowing experience had only ended with Dean's timely intervention with Kara.

Only a month had passed. Sam's arm remained broken, but healing, and Dean's fear of losing his little brother again was foremost in his mind. He'd barely stirred from the room more than the occasional trip to the bar to try and relax. All trips had been unsuccessful so far.

Sam took a deep breath, and stepped out of the walls.

He wasn't _trying_ to avoid Dean. He knew that his older brother wanted nothing more than to protect him and everyone else that lived under the floorboards of his claimed room (the motel staff would need to pry Dean out of the room if his money ran out before Sam was recovered). They were his family, and it didn't _matter_ that they all could fit in the palm of his hand. They were _his_ and that was all that was important.

The trip to the end of the bed went quickly. Sam stayed under the edge of the covers all the way until he reached the end, then hesitantly peered out to see where Dean was and what he was doing now. Brother or not, he was still the size of a building and Sam couldn't risk relaxing his guard if Dean didn't know where he was.

Dean remained at the table, his bacon cheeseburger next to his relaxed arm. Sam's brow furrowed at the sight of the huge burger only half-eaten. Normally Dean would inhale a sandwich that size, and if Sam's food was something he liked, he might be nudging Sam to see if he could get any of the leftovers. It saddened Sam to see for himself the effect his absence was having on his older brother. Dean deserved better after everything he'd done for them.

Not far from the burger, Sam recognized the plastic top of a fast food salad. Nothing fancy, but clearly waiting for someone to claim. Dean never ate a salad on his own, and only finished Sam's because, as he bitched, "Can't let food go to waste, Sammy. Rabbit food or not."

They were raised in almost completely different worlds, yet some things remained the same in both brothers. Lessons learned, hard truths realized.

Sam stepped out into the open, and felt Dean's eyes lock onto him a second later. Ever the hunter, Dean was in tune with his surroundings enough to spot the small movement on the floor close by.

Sam met Dean's surprised look with a steady, trusting one of his own. _Just Dean,_ his mind reminded him. His broken arm twinged.

"S-Sammy," Dean stuttered, sitting up straight and glancing around the tabletop. He clearly hadn't expected any company, despite the salad he'd brought. "You, ah, I mean..."

"Dean," Sam cut him off, his voice warm as he saw Dean trying to clean up a pile of messy napkins shoved to the side. Dean paused, blinking slowly. "I heard you got me a salad," he said as he took another step forward.

"Yes!" Dean winced as he saw Sam flinch at the volume. "Yes," he said at a much softer level. "I didn't... I thought I heard you in the vents earlier. I just wanted you to know you're... always welcome to stop in. Even just for a minute."

Sam's lips twisted into a frown at the sound of the loneliness in Dean's voice. He gestured with a hand for Dean's help, and saw the small smile that formed on Dean's face. A huge hand lowered down next to Sam and he stepped on, ruthlessly suppressing any desire to flinch at Dean's size.

Before Dean could place him on the table next to the salad, Sam waved for him to stop. Dean froze, his hand only a foot from his face.

"Dean," Sam said, meeting him right in the eye. Those green eyes the size of Sam's head that he could feel on him just like any other humans. "I'm sorry I haven't come out much. I didn't realize how long it's been. Mostly Walt insists I take it easy and rest, so the days kinda blend together, y'know?" He tapered off, thinking hard about how he wanted to put it. "I don't think I can come stay in here yet, at least not until my arm's better, but... you think you're up for a movie night? Kara's never seen any movies, and Sean... he probably misses TV."

The growing smile on Dean's face let Sam knew he'd picked the best plan. Dean loved kids, and this would give him a chance to see Kara after helping take care of her before rescuing her dad, and it would be the first time he'd seen Sean since rescuing him.

"Sounds like a plan," Dean agreed happily, some semblance of his regular attitude restored. "Up for some salad first or should we get the others?"

Sam grinned back. "I'll get some salad if you don't mind."

Watching Dean dive back into his burger with his enthusiasm back full force, Sam wondered why he hadn't visited sooner.


End file.
